Today, wounds are treated with great care, but dermatologists do not always agree on the procedures for wound treatment. Wounds need to breathe, having access to oxygen and a moist environment. But, with current procedures for wound treatment and existing wound care supplies, wounds do not receive enough oxygen or adequate moisture to heal. Frequent applications of new dressings and medication are needed and can be costly.
An example procedure from providing moisture to the wound is to cover the wound with a hydrogel pad. This pad is designed to keep the wound moist, but, because of its lack of absorption, a hydrogel pad may not be an appropriate choice for moderately weeping wounds as the hydrogel pad does not always provide sufficient moisture to heal open wounds.
The embodiments in this application improve and extend the second part of European Patent Application No. 08706194.1 describing a mini-perforated sheet made of the bumpy or protruded layer. The '194.1 application describes the layer as comprising ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) made from medical sterilized silicone in combination with different materials of different hardness.